


Crimson Peak

by Ilonka



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Hammer Horror Films
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fix-It, Gothic Coffee Shop AU Yes, technicolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilonka/pseuds/Ilonka





	

London, 1901

Crimson Peak had opened it´s door in the beginning of 1887.

Sure, there were all kind of stories about the owners, impoverished Baronet Sir Thomas Sharpe and his icy spinster sister Lucille. Something about gruesome deaths of their violent parents, and how the siblings had been sent to progressive asylum where moral treatment had prevailed. There was also little Thomas, son of dead cousin, who, many believed, was Lucille´s child and born out of wedlock.

Still, the place had been success from beginning. Pastries, tea and coffee were best of quality, and many female customers were attracted to Thomas, who was exquisitely handsome, with perfect manners. There was shy Pamela Upton who sat in the wheel chair, aging widow Margaret McDermott, Milanese born Enola Sciotti, who came to the shop with her adorable papillon dog. Lucille knew they were not threat to their love. It was pure and celestial. Little Thomas was symbol of it.

Only filthy-minded rabble would not understand it. 

Then Edith Cushing, an American heiress, started to visit the shop. She was pretty blonde, whose harsh canary yellow dress seemed to soften in beautiful lighting of Crimson Peak. Thomas was smitten. Edith was smitten. Lucille was furious and started to miss the meat cleaver.

 

  "Ah, yes, Americans. It was tyranny that the English wanted the Americans to share the taxes. Forbidding them from stealing from and murdering the Indians."

  "Lucille!" Thomas hissed and looked at the nearest table.

  "Being vermin is a true American habit, you know." 

   "Lucy..." Thomas tried weakly.  

  "Don´t you Lucy me!" 

 

    They spoke more freely in Lucille´s ornate bedroom.  

    "I would never leave you, Lucille" Thomas said. "We never part."

   "How about Edith?"

   "How about polyamory?"

    "Thomas!"

 

 


End file.
